


Of all the coffeeshops, in all the world

by SpicyTaco



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Jealous Carmilla, POV Carmilla
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 08:08:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12128178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyTaco/pseuds/SpicyTaco
Summary: Carmilla crushes on Laura, Danny interrupts, per usual.Honestly that's it.Oh, and Carmilla works in a café.





	Of all the coffeeshops, in all the world

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I don't know why I enjoy writing jealous Carmilla so much.
> 
> Hope you enjoy reading it.

“Are you freakin kidding me.” I mumbled to myself as I saw the order, making it while mumbling curses under my breath. “What the actual – what even is – that Evil wench of a woman with saggy tits - ordering light ice- who the actual hell– MEGAN!” Doing my best to not sound too enraged, I yelled, “Venti Iced Skinny Hazelnut Macchiato, Sugar-Free Syrup, Extra Shot, Light Ice, No Whip.” 

 _Of course,_ no one walked up to the counter. I sighed, looked at the name scribbled on the cup and began the never-ending guessing game. “Megan? Megane? Marine? Wait- _Margery?”_

As I looked around helplessly I saw a cute blonde standing by the checkout looking at me sympathetically. She gave me a small smile just before an obnoxious voice made me look back up.

“It’s _Margaret.”_

If I squinted really hard, tilted the cup a bit and used my imagination a lot, it could possibly say that. The new puppy really had to improve his handwriting. I handed the girl her drink and as she turned her back to me and walked away I rolled my eyes, earning me a giggle from the girl I made eye contact with earlier.

As I was working on the next order – thankfully just a tea and a cappuccino with soy milk – I made eye contact with a set of honey coloured eyes as I was waiting for the soy milk to warm and foam up properly. The moment was broken by the puppet as I was just about to flash her my signature smirk, so I settled for a quick wink before turning my attention to the tall puppet.

“Yo, that little hottie over there,” Kirsch nodded towards the little cutie I’d been eyeing, “wants a medium hot chocolate in a large cup, topped up with extra whipped cream and extra mini marshmallows.” He handed me a large cup with something that looked similar to _Lomo_ scribbled on it.

Raising an eyebrow, I finally got to flash the girl a smirk, which turned into a wide smile as she obviously got flustered and looked away from me.

When I finished the drink, I made to give it to her, but took it back at the last second, before she could quite take it from me which caused her fingertips to slightly brush mine. Looking her up and down, I noticed her figure didn’t quite match her drink order.

Unfortunately, at that moment the two gingers I had just given their drinks came up behind the girl. “Hey Elle, are you coming or what?”

Frowning I glanced at the cup. _Why did they call her Elle though, that’s clearly not what the tall puppet wrote._

“Elle? You’re sure you’re name’s not Lomo or some sort of variant of that?” I spoke up.

I turned the cup so they could see what Kirsch had written down and the short haired ginger laughed, the curly haired ginger – Perry, if I remembered correctly – frowned, while the girl -whose name I still didn’t know- just smiled shyly.

“You know, if you wanted a little extra whip so much, you're welcome to just ask for my number” I shot her a wink and smirked as a blush started to form on her face. My smirk tended to have that effect.

A confused look crossed her face however. _Did she really not get it?_ My lines usually didn’t tend to have _that_ effect.

The nameless ginger, however, grinned widely as if I made the best joke on the world. I ignored them and held out the drink for the girl to take. As her hands touched the drink I leaned closer to her and lowered my voice. “No homo,” pausing to see if she got the joke, which she apparently did but she looked slightly disappointed, “But I still don’t know your name. Maybe I’ll catch it next time you pass by, cutie.” As I finished the sentence she brightened up again, and I was glad because at least she was somewhat attracted to me.

I walked back behind the coffee machines and while working on the next order I heard the girl mutter to herself, “Was she just flirt-?” The girl looked confused but flattered so I took that as a good sign.

 

By the time I had the next order finished, the girl and her friends had left the coffee shop. 

Weirdly enough, I hoped I would see her again.

 

* * *

 

 

 The next day Kirsch was late, which made the tall ginger I was working with anxious.

“Where is that stupid Zeta? I was supposed to be off five minutes ago!”

I rolled my eyes. “What do you care, it’s only five minutes. You won't die from it.”

Pushing her hands through her hair and eyeing the door, she responded, “I have a pie date in a few with a new girl and I don’t want her to know I work here. It’s not as romantic if someone pays when you know they are getting a discount. Plus, I don’t want her to be uncomfortable knowing my colleagues are probably listening in.”

At this I turned around and gave her a shit eating grin. “No way. Danny Lawrence, on a date? You finally found someone willing to take care of those cobwebs of yours?”

I managed to raise my arms in front of my face just in time to block the towel she slapped me with.

“Carmilla! She is not just some… some… “study buddy”, okay. I actually really like her.”

I raised my hands in a surrendering gesture. “Fine, fine, tell me about her then. How’d you two meet?”

Luckily there were no new customers coming in and the people who were in were either talking to each other, working on a computer or staring at their phones.

“She’s in my English lit class – I’m her TA actually, and –“

“Wait. You’re her _T.A?_ ” I hadn’t felt this victorious in a long time. Even at Silas University, that was against the rules.  “So, you're grading her, right?” I waited for Danny to confirm this with a nod. “So, what would you say? Is she a 7? 8? Don’t tell me you managed to get a date with a _nine_!”

When her face turned as red as her hair I clutched my heart dramatically. “I. am. so. proud. After all this time, you finally learned something from me!”

To be fair, half of the girls I showed off to Danny at the coffee shop I didn’t even touch. Most of them weren’t even gay or curious. I just liked to annoy her. She didn’t need to know that, however.

Luckily for her she was saved from more embarrassment as Kirsch finally came rushing in, his hair pointing in every direction and a bright red face.

“Hotties don’t be mad! I - am so-  sorry! My car -  broke - down and I had to- run – for – like so long and – I know you – have – a date and – I’m so –sorry” he panted.

Danny just fanned her hand in front of her face. “First of all, stop calling us hotties, it’s degrading plus we’re your superiors. Second, go freshen up and clock in, you’re making the place smell like a frat house.” She focused her attention to me as Kirsch just nodded and disappeared to the back.  “I’ll just make myself a drink and wait for my date.”

Not really caring that she was making herself a free drink, it was going to be my café one day anyway, (not that they knew that) I started cleaning things up a bit so Kirsch would have less to do at closing.

After watching Danny stare at the door anxiously for fifteen more minutes I took pity on her and went to sit across from her. She’d chosen the table the furthest away from the counter. Smart move, if you asked me. I would be listening in _for sure_.

After I’d been staring at her for some time, she finally spoke up.

"She didn't send me a text, that means she's on her way, she is probably almost here."

 

“She’ll show up.”

 

I didn’t respond, just turned my head away to look outside like her and kept my mouth shut.

 

“She will.”

 

Another moment passed.

“Right?” she asked in a small voice.

Truth? I didn’t like seeing her like this. The tall ginger had been working at this café for a while now and dealt with a lot of shit. She deserved something good every once in a while.

Apparently, this girl wouldn’t be that something good.

I sighed. “Maybe she couldn’t find her keys, or her car broke down and her phone battery died. Maybe there was a deer on the road, or she got sucked into some evil white light, or an ancient god decided to kidnap her, erase her memories and drop her in the middle of the woods. Maybe some vampire decided to sacrifice her in order to keep an evil creature from escaping. Maybe she-“

“Shut it, Karnstein. You made your point. I shouldn’t be panicking over a girl standing me up for a date.”

I kicked her leg under the table, but in a way so she knew I was here for her.

“If you think she’s worth it, give her five more minutes. After that, leave. No one is worth waiting over half an hour for, without explanation.”

“I thought she was.” Lawrence mumbled.

“Well, she just proved she isn’t.”

Lawrence sighed and sat up, leaning back in her chair. I grabbed her now empty cup and got up to pour her another drink. No coffee – she was already anxious enough.

I walked back over to her and handed her the cup.

“Tea? Seriously?”

I shrugged.

“If she does show up, do you really want to have coffee breath?”

“Thanks, Elvira.”

“You’re welcome, Xena.”

 

Ten minutes later I glanced up from cleaning the counter when the door opened. My chest clenched as I watched the cute blonde from the day before rush into the café.

 

Yes, I had hoped I would see her again. But not like this.

 

Not like this.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you liked it! I am new to writing and English isn't my first or second language so any feedback is appreciated :)
> 
> Thanks for reading, hit that subscribe button for updates and give this video a THUMBS UP- wait that's not right.
> 
> I'll stop now.


End file.
